


What a ride

by ZerosWaifu



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Just some robots kissing under the moon, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Other, Rough Kissing, They/them pronouns for X (rockman)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu
Summary: Zero takes X put into the field for some good ol' lip touching /:)
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Kudos: 14





	What a ride

**Author's Note:**

> After 100 years I managed to write something short who would have guessed it come back with kissing robots also I always write X so powerful over zero let's have a dainty X this time

Zero had rode his ride chaser out with X to get away from the hunter base for a not so quiet night in the field.

X was sitting in the front of him due to his big ponytail, the thing was made of sensors and if X hugged it that would be way to much feeling for his second pair of eyes. His arms around X to grip the handles something about feeling the smaller reploid between his arms even though he wasn't _in_ _reality holding them_ he felt like he was because of how close their skin was.

He parked his ride and exist himself from the bike along with X who only seem to be interested in the stars above them in the light of the starry sky, X spun around looking at all the flowers in the field and commenting on the scenery about how beautiful it was and how they couldn't believe Zero knew about this place and hadn't told them until now.

“well I didn't think anything of it until I saw the moon.” He pointed at the sky with his a gesture.

X directed their attention toward the biggest light in the sky, their eyes brighten so wide Zero could have mistook them for large white plates, their voice was astonished at the moon they took in so much air He would be a little more than concerned if he didn't know that was a happy reaction.

“it's beautiful Ze,” X turned around to face Zero looking stunning in the moon lit night. “thank you for showing me this.”

X approached him, arms swinging around his body in a tight hug, the smaller reploid would do this normally not on a day-to-day basis but this was normal. What wasn't usual of them is when X looked up at him and slowly press their lips to his own.

There wasn't a force or anything it was just what it sound like lips touching, after a few seconds they pulled away.

“Sorry I just..” Their eyes avoided Zero's, they had been hanging out in a manner that was the normal friendship format as of lately, they were spinning more and more time in closeted spaces together alone for what seem like months, Zero believe this was X's form of courtship and he had no problem with being the test subject.

“No its okay…”

Zero hand went around X's middle to hold them, he pulled them close. “as far as lip-touching goes I have no experience,” the red combat model said. “but I believe it's supposed to be something like this.”

His lips met X's again they squeaked when he lightly sucked on their bottom lip in attempt to get a X to open up more.

“Mph!” Their eyes widen with surprise.

Zero held X, cradled them in his arms his hands crawled down their back searching for something but he doesn't know what so he just draws circles in their spine casing them to gasp which gives him the opportunity to deepen the kiss so he does.

His fingers press into X's light blue suit ruffling the fabric, he fears it will tear It doesn't but those nails continue to press into his friends back, X is whining when he pulls away red lips soft and swollen from the sucking he buries his face in their neck kissing that part instead. X leans their head to the side while he devours the exposed skin.

Zero makes sure to leave his mark on the blue reploid he doesn't know why but it just feels right, he feels X hold their breath trying to be as still as possible when his teeth sink.

“Ze!” he laps his tongue over the bruise and kisses it.

“Mine” he speaks loud enough for only X to hear him before coming back up for another round. 

This time it's a open mouth kiss, he makes no attempt to lessen how sloppy he is with his tongue pushing it against X's grabbing their head and tilting it back so he can finish this.

X's knees are very weak and about to give out he can tell by how they trimble beneath him but he's almost done, he pulls them really close and closes the distance between them making this kiss passionate, something nobody ever knew the battle bot could do. He states all his love for X in this lasting kiss before pulling away with a pang of sadness that it's over.

X is frantically trying to get air to their lungs even though reploids don't need to breathe X looks like their having a hard time, Zero laughs. 

“How was that?”

When X can catch their breath they say. “Amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing kisses is stupid hard haha


End file.
